leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon in Greece
Ναυτικό φεγγάρι is the greek dub of Sailor Moon. It was first dubbed by Ant1 then Star Channel. First Anime The Sailor Moon anime aired in Greece from 1995 to 1998. Greece was one of the first countries to air a foreign dubbed version of the anime in television. It first aired on the ANT1 channel on Saturday mornings and became very popular among young viewers and teenagers. This eventually caused the anime to be broadcasted on Sundays as well. The time of broadcast, despite changing many times, remained within 9 am and 11 am. Each episode lasted for thirty minutes including commercial breaks. The eye catches were removed in almost all episodes. The Ant1 dub aired all five seasons. On 2001, the show was re-licenced for broadcast, this time on a different channel (Star Channel), redubbed by a completely new cast or voice actors. Unlike the previous dub, this dub aired on week mornings and during the weekend, with the airing time varying between 7:00 am and 10:30 am, depending on the channel's remaining time. This version featured no commercial breaks, featured the eye catches without the background voices and lasted for eighteen minutes per episode. The dub finished with the R season on 2004. In spring 2017, rumors have risen of a planned re-airing of the series on the channel Smile TV, especially after its broadcast of the original greek dub of Dragon Ball Z. The authenticity of the rumors is in question. Censorship and Changes Ant1 Dub One of the dub's main issues was that the dub studio did not purchase the broadcast rights directly from Toei Animation, thus some scenes containing music were hard to dub. For the first two seasons, background vocal songs were either removed completely or, in the cases of episodes 54 and 68, looped parts of the songs that didn't contain vocals and increased the bass tones of the music while the voice actors were saying their lines. Some of the original Japanese audio could be heard due to the bass editing. This editing pattern was reused in the following seasons. As for the characters, Zoisite remained a man and his relationship with Kunzite was platonic, (with Zoisite remarking Kunzite as a "very good friend" during his death scene) Haruka and Michiru's relationship was left unchanged, Tamasaburou and Fish Eye was female and Zirconia was a man. Artemis was changed to be female for the first three seasons, but was changed back to male for SuperS and Stars. The Sailor Starlights were initially translated to be using male pronouns in their speech to match with the male grammatical forms of their names in Greek, "Mahitis"(fighter), "Therapetis"(healer) and "Dimiourgos"(maker). In some of the final episodes they were reffered to by their original names. Usagi's bun head nickname changed according to the character who was speaking to her: Mamoru referred to her as "Koufiokefali" (empty-headed), Haruka referred to her as "Feggaroprosopi" (moon-faced girl) and Seiya as "Kouklitsa" (little doll). Luna's name was localised as "Feggaro" for the ANT1 dub and changed back to Luna mid-classic season, while the Star Channel dub localised her as "Feggarenia" and kept it for all its broadcast. Due to a translation mistake, Sailor Mercury was given the name "Sailor Kronos" (the name for Sailor Saturn) for the first two seasons. In the S season, Mercury was renamed "Hermis", but was still called "Kronos" for a few episodes, even after the talk about the Messiah of Silence. In the later seasons, Mercury was mostly called "Hermis", but mainly on group transformations either one of the Inner Senshi would be called "Kronos" or the planet names would be exchanged between them. This was mainly due to the dub studio's busy schedule to produce dubs for every animated show broadcasted in a matter of days, thus not being able to revisit the script and recordings for possible errors. For the same reason, transformation and attack names, as well as the episode's cast were inconsistent during the S, SuperS and Stars seasons with very few exceptions. Star Channel Dub The Star channel dub mostly kept consistent the character voices, transformations and attacks, however the Ant1 scripts were reused without the needed fixes. This lead to mistakes like "Sailor Kronos" to be repeated. Cast The Ant1 dub, though very inconsistent on its cast, is overall praised by the Greek fans of the show for its talented voice cast and mature nature. The Star dub is viewed as a more poor execution. Ant1 dub The Ant1 dub started with five voice actors, but during the series some actors left and others were featured as guest voices. Generally speaking, the female characters were usually shared within Maria Mponikou, Matina Karra and Maria Plakidi and the voices changed even within the episode's flow. The male voices, if not done by a guest voice actor, were usually done by Manos Venieris. * Bunny Tsukino / Sailor Moon - Matina Karra / Maria Plakidi (some lines in episode 194) * Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask - Manos Venieris / Giorgos Mazis (episode 25) * Feggaro (first episodes), Luna (later episodes) - Maria Mponikou (most of the times) * Ami Mizuno / Sailor Kronos (Episode 8-127), Sailor Hermis (SuperS, Stars) - Maria Mponikou (most of the times) * Rei Hino / Sailor Aris - Maria Plakidi / Rania Ioanidou (episode 58) * Makoto Kino / Sailor Dias - Rania Ioanidou (episode 33) * Minako Aino / Sailor Aphrodhiti - Rania Ioanidou (episode 33) * Artemis - Rania Ioanidou (episode 33) / Manos Venieris (Stars) * Vasillisa Beryl - Vina Papadopoulou (first episodes) * Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon - Maria Plakidi (most of the times) * Haruka Tenou / Sailor Uranos - Maria Plakidi (episode 110) * Michiru Kaiou / Sailor Posidonas - Matina Karra (episode 110) * Setsuna Meiou / Sailor Ploutonas - Maria Mponikou (episode 110) * Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Kronos - Maria Plakidi (episode 125) * Chibi Chibi - Maria Plakidi * Prigkipissa Kakyuu - Matina Karra * Seiya Kou / Sailor Mahitis, Fighter - Maria Mponikou / Manos Venieris * Yaten Kou / Sailor Therapeftis, Healer - Maria Plakidi (episode 195) / Manos Venieris (introduction lines in episode 173) * Taiki Kou / Sailor Dimiourgos , Maker - Maria Mponikou (episode 195) Guest voice actors included Giorgos Mazis, who voiced male roles during the first season and Giannis Papaioannou, who voiced Tiger's Eye, Ichirou Ohno and some background characters in some episodes of the SuperS season. Star channel Dub The Star Channel dub retained a stable voice cast for the two seasons it broadcasted, however fans consider it a poorer execution due to the less emotional voice acting. Production Staff * Script Translation - Nikoleta Samoili * Dialogue-Video matching / Direction - Dimitra Dimitriadou (ANT1 dub) * Direction - Sofia Panailidou (Star Channel dub) * Recording, Mixing - Kostas Skiadas, Giannis Vlahos (Ant1 dub) * Music teaching - Panos Tsaparas (Ant1 dub) * Theme song performance - Anna Merkouri (Ant1 dub) Initially, the production and cast members of the Ant1 dub were shocked and overwhelmed by the amount of mature elements and the speedy pace of the series compared to the lighthearted animated series they previously worked on. However as the series went on they also saw some tender and kind elements, and thus loved working on it until the end. The director of the Star Channel Dub has stated that some elements in the series were not very suitable for the target demographic their dub was aiming for. Opening and Ending sequences Ant1 dub The Ant1 dub featured a textless version of the original Japanese opening and ending for the first three episodes of the first season, which were replaced with off vocal versions until episode 10. From that point, a new version of the opening was shown, featuring a different series logo and a translated Greek version of Moonlight Legend with lyrics of a different context. The second opening was omitted. Both R season opening sequences were used, but parts where the Japanese logo was shown were cut out to feature the different logo from the previous opening. During the first episodes of the S season (episodes 90 to 110), the third version of the S opening was used, this time without the removal of the original Japanese logo. From episodes 111 through 200, the opening used was the second version of the R season, edited with the different logo. In all occassions after episode 10, the opening and ending songs were replaced with the translated version of Moonlight Legend. Star Channel Dub The Star Channel dub featured textless versions of the original openings as well, this time showing the original Japanese logos. The second version of the first season's opening was omitted. The songs went untranslated and the original Japanese songs were featured for the opening and ending sequences. From episode 13 onwards, the opening songs were replaced with instrumental versions. It is unknown what version of the songs were used for the ending sequences during those episodes though, as they were cut by commercials after a few seconds due to the channel's schedule. References Category:Sailor Moon in Other Countries Category:Sailor Moon in Greece Category:International Category:Sailor Moon in other languages